familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve-Laura Relationship
The Steve and Laura relationship is one of the relationships in the Family Matters series. Steve was shown to have an obbsessive crush on Laura but she didn't return those feelings until later. During that time, he devoted his time to Myra and Laura was finally able to have a break. When Season 9 started, She finally found herself falling in love with Steve after he got himself a makeover, but he remained true to himself. It was in that moment, she found herself confused between Stefan and him. Meanwhile, after Laura returned her feelings for him, Steve's relationship with Myra fell apart and she was desperate to keep him from slipping away. She pretended to break up with him in order to get Steve to dump Laura, return to the sexy nerd she loved (suspenders and all) and stay with her. The plan failed and Myra began her attack by not only suing him for Alienation of Affection, but also stalking and spying on him with illegal surveillance gear and went as far as installing a mini spy cam on his glasses which she dubs "Stevie's Glasses Cam". She recruited Stefan in her scheme to break up Steve and Laura. Though initially successful, she still wanted to date him and Myra refuses to rest until Steve is all hers. During that time, Stefan feels guilty of trying to break them up and refuses to get involved with her again. He tells Steve everything about what Myra has done and suspects she's stalking him. The next day at Myra's house, he confronts her for ruining his date with Laura. Myra defends herself, stating that he deserved better and was extremely angry with him for tossing her aside. Steve reminded her that she dumped him first and therefore she can't harbor anymore feelings for him. Myra even asks him what he saw in Laura that wanted him to be around her when he has someone who loved him for himself. Before Steve was able to finally explain to her why, Mrs. Monkhouse tells Myra that her grandmother is stuck in her girdle and to bring her cold cream to get her out. After Myra leaves her bedroom, Steve found out the truth and is outraged with her for violating his privacy with illegal surveillance equipment in her room. He breaks his glasses and destroys the mini surveillance camera by stomping rather hard on it. Steve confronts Myra and demands that she never call, write, email or fax him ever again. She refused and dressed up as her to ruin their date at Amore's. Steve is upset with what she’s done but Laura tries to talk some sense into her. Myra agrees and gives Laura her watch as what looks like a peace offering before she leaves. Seconds later, Myra comes back in the restaurant with a policeman claiming that Laura stole her watch. Myra got Laura arrested for stealing her watch. However, Steve was able to get the charges dropped when he exposed Myra for stalking him with illegal surveillance equipment in her room. The police confiscated everything and pursued criminal charges against Myra. Laura accompanied Steve to his polka fest and rather than get annoyed, she realizes that he was the man for her after learning how much he contributed to the community through polka music. In Pop Goes The Question, Steve and Stefan both propose to an unsuspecting Laura and she goes to her parents for help. Feeling that she deserves better than him, Steve decides to pack up and move to Russia to be with his parents. Laura stops him by telling him that she has decided to marry him over Stefan because he was a gentleman to her all his life and would be there for her when times got tough. Whereas Stefan would eventually find a weak point in Laura, take her for granted and treat her like dirt. Steve stays and Stefan accepts their relationship. During that time, Myra learned about their engagement, makes her final attempt to win his heart by posing as his fiancée, which failed to win Steve back. A running gag with their relationship is that every time they go to dinner at a restaurant serving foreign food, they wear clothing representing that country's culture (e.g. wearing brightly-colored kimono in a Japanese restaurant, or flamenco clothing in a Spanish restaurant). Season 10 If the show continued in its final season, it would've been revealed that Myra had continued to be obsessed with Steve and makes attempts to stop his and Laura's wedding, despite Stefan stopping her. She finally gives up on him and they’re finally married. They go to Hawaii for their honeymoon, but it turns sours when they not only end up being scammed, but also lost on a tiny island, presumably off Hawaii's coast. Steve is kidnapped by a local tribe whom plans to sacrifice him to their gods in a volcano. Laura saves his life by using his transformation chamber and becomes Bruce Lee Laura to fight the locals. They return to Chicago shortly thereafter, but are told by Carl and Harriette to find a place of their own. Having a hard time finding an apartment, they use the spacious garage as a temporary home. Laura finds herself pregnant with their first child, and Steve has a nightmare about having out of control children and not knowing what to do in dealing with them. When asked what's wrong, he admits to her that he was neglected by his own parents most of his life and therefore he was never taught how to be a good parent himself. At Laura's suggestion, Steve goes to Carl and Harriette for help because he wants to learn how to be a good father. During that time, he finally confesses that he always came to their house everyday because he saw them as the parents he should've been all along. In return, Carl and Harriette help Steve confront his parents about the way they mistreated him when they come over for a visit. Soon Herb and Diane feel guilty about their negligence towards him and finally apologizes to Steve for what they‘ve done to him over the years. They reveal that they didn't want to raise him because they weren't taught how by their own parents and admitted they were jealous of Carl and Harriette since they were able to raise their children well. It wasn't until they moved to Russia, that Herb and Diane realized their years of neglect and mistreatment towards Steve finally caught up to them. However, they refused to make eye contact with him when he came to visit them in Russia, out of fear that he had chosen the Winslows over them and it would've been too late to ask for forgiveness. Steve finally reconciles with his parents with Carl and Harriette helping them out. It's unknown on whether or not they undergo a similar transformation process to Stefan merging with Steve later in the season. Feeling unattractive during a girls' night out with Myra and Myrtle, Laura tries to get a makeover that's not her and use diet pills again. Fearing that their unborn baby will be endangered, Steve stops her and tells her that he still has eyes for her. He also apologizes for not paying attention to Laura more because he was trying to find a good paying job so he can buy a place of their own, support their future daughter and move out of Carl and Harriette's garage. In Death of a Stefan, Stefan becomes very ill and Steve quickly is able to trace it back to his old cloning machine, which he learns doesn’t create permanent clones like he believed it would do. He, Laura and the Winslows stay with him during his last moments on Earth. In the moment that Stefan disappears, his cool and suave appearance blends back into Steve, giving him a more mature appearance and deeper voice. Steve gets a job at an internet start-up company, but is disgusted when he learned from his boss that he only hired him so the company can go public with more black and other minority employees doing lower work. He goes to Carl for help because of it. The next day, he confronts Steve's boss and threatens to have him arrested for his racist nature if he doesn't start giving all his employees equal treatment and use their skills to help run the company. Fearing a lawsuit, the boss relents and he's able to use his knowledge to make the company better. During their lamaze class, Steve is having a hard time with helping Laura out and fears he'll be a terrible father. He had a hard time with caring for Mr. Looney's kids, but eventually overcome his fears when he learns there are pleasures and pains in raising children. Steve and Laura then have a daughter named Stephanie Laurine Urkel, with most of the family witnessing the birth, which would have been the show's real finale. Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Protagonists